Jack: Eastern Thieves
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Watch as Jack and his merry band of thieves take on the Shinto Universe and claim its eight treasures.
1. Prologue

The Shinto Universe, a place that is said to the origin of all Japanese culture. And of course, home to all of Japan's traditions and myths. In the Shinto Universe, there used to be a kingdom that controlled it all, the Sword Kingdom. But with its collapse, the universe is split among 8 different areas.

In the north, the land is ruled by the Yuki-Onna and their queen, Fubuki.

Northeast, the Oni have come to call that place their home, ruled by their leader Shutendoji.

In the east, the dragons have come to call this place their home, with their leader Ryukashin.

In the Southeast, the azukiarai related creatures have made it their home where they plant, wash and count azuki beans with the master farmer, Azu.

South has become the domain of the Komainu lead by the courageous warrior god, Tokomaru.

In the Southwest, the Ittan-momen, paper spirits, rule the land with successful clothing businesses and fashions with the genius designer, Sashimi.

West is the land of the Tengu, lead by the wise ruler Yoka.

And in the northwest live the tanuki, the masters of the transformation technique, lead by the wise leader Shinsoten.

Finally, in the center where the 8 regions meet is a large circular territory known simply as the capital, where most of the humans of that universe tend to live, not to say its where they all live. This is where our story takes place.

"Okay...after months of casing each region...its time to put our heists into action." Jack said.

"After surveying each ruled over region, we discovered each guardian species has a secret treasure that they refuse to let out of their sights." Mona said.

"And we're going to steal each of them." Joker said.

"With these eight treasures, we will have secure our place here as top criminals." Jack said. "Now...time to move out."


	2. The Glacial Hair Comb

"Our first target, the Glacial Hair Comb of the Yuki-onna. This comb is made of pure ice. A symbol of the Yuki-onna's beauty and their fragile nature. They say any unsuited woman who uses the comb shall turn to ice and snow." Jack said. "That's why we came here to this frozen wasteland." he said looking out at the snowy northern mountains with a temple of ice sitting right before them.

"So...we're just going to rob a bunch of snow women. How we gonna do that without being frozen?" Skull asked.

"That's where Panther comes in." Jack said. "Ann, we need you to disguise yourself and get in there. Distract the staff and the queen while I take the comb."

"And how exactly do I do that?" Panther asked.

"Glad you asked. See, the queens 400th birthday is coming up and she has requested a seamstress to take her measurements today for a new kimono. We've intercepted the seamstress and got her tied up in the back of our temporary hideout. You'll go in her place while I make for the comb." Jack said.

"Okay...but why me?" Ann asked.

"You've done acting before. You're our special undercover person. You're perfect for this." Jack said.

"Well...when you put it that way." Ann said.

It was later before a large palace of ice that Ann approached the doors dressed in long robes with her hair tied in a bun held by two sticks and holding a folding fan.

"Good Ann, you're doing great." Jack said.

"Uh...just curious but what happens if they find out I'm not the seamstress?" Ann asked.

"Well according to lore, you'll be frozen on the spot, but no pressure or anything. Just gotta keep em busy while I get the comb." Jack said.

"What? I don't wanna…" Ann said before the door opened as a few Yuki-onna approached along with one in an elegant dress. "Oh...Queen Fubuki...I am honored to make your acquaintance. May we begin?"

"Yes." she said leading Ann in as Jack secretly rushed through the closing doors.

"Okay...distraction set. Now...if our intel was right, the comb should be in the queen's private quarters. Just gotta get in there and take it." Jack said as he silently made his way through the palace.

"Ow...are you sure you're a seamstress?" Fubuki asked.

"Oh yes. I'm just...a little shaky from the cold is…" Ann said as she noticed a photo near the throne. "Is that...Just curious but who is that one in the picture with you?"

"Oh...she's my younger sister, Sayuri. She used to live here until she decided she wanted to see the world beyond the north." Fubuki said. "I haven't seen that woman in over 350 years."

"You...don't say." Ann said sweating a bit upon hearing that. "I'm sure she's doing fine on her own. Maybe you should see her sometime."

"Yes...perhaps your right." Fubuki said seriously considering this.

Meanwhile with Jack, he soon made it right into the queen's private chambers. "Comb, comb, where is the…" he said before seeing a comb of pure ice on a vanity table. The comb being made of pure ice with an ice flower decoration on it. "Bingo." he said getting close. "Too easy and it...huh?" Jack said seeing another hand grab it at the same time as he did. "What the?" he said rising up to see another person grabbing it. "Who the heck are you?"

The person was revealed to be a young man with peach skin, short black hair and white tips as both of his eyes were rose red with black sclera as he also wore a ronin like outfit along with a katana that was emitting a strange blue and red aura, along with a demonic tattoo stretching across his right arm.

"My name is of no consequence." The Ronin said in a calm voice drawing his katana in the blink of an eye, catching Jack off guard. "So you have come for the Comb as well."

Jack then regained his composure. "Oh hell no. I saw it first. I had to sneak past all those snow women just to get this thing." Jack said.

"I would expect no less from Jack of the Phantom Thieves." The Ronin said.

"Nice to know I have a rep and...wait a minute. How did you even get in here? Don't tell me you're after the comb too." Jack said.

"Who is to say, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. All I know is someone important needs it back." The Ronin said.

"Important? This comb is a national treasure to the Yuki-onna. They see you and me with it, we're as good as frozen. And you're going to…" Jack said before the two looked over to the door to see a Yuki-onna with several robes in hand. "Uh...hi."

"Thieves! Guards! Guards!" she cried.

"Hmph." The Ronin said launching a wave of demonic energy at the Yuki-onna, and when he sheathed his sword, the Yuki-onna instantly collapsed.

"What? Did you just…" Jack said before they heard more footsteps coming. "Damn it. They heard us. No choice. We're gonna have to escape out the window."

"Very well, consider this a temporary truce." The Ronin said at the window with the comb in hand as he jumped out.

"Hey wait, that's mine!" Jack said going after him as they landed outside the palace walls as he grabbed onto the ronin. "I saw it first. I've been casing the Shinto Universe for months to find out where to get that. It's mine!"

"It's neither of yours!" a voice shouted as they saw Fubuki with her guards at the palace steps.

"The Empress approaches." The Ronin said.

"Uh...look, your majesty...there is an explanation here." Jack said.

"No need. I know who you are. Jack of the Phantom Thieves. Come to take the treasure of the Yuki-onna, the glacial hair comb." Fubuki said.

"Wow...you figured that out fast." Jack said.

"Indeed. Which is why I will have no sadness in freezing you and your accomplice solid in ice." Fubuki said.

"You may try." The Ronin said calmly, slowly drawing his katana showing the bottom of the blade a bit as his tattoo glowed.

"Carmen!" a voice shouted as Fubuki was attacked from behind as Ann jumped over. "Let's get outta here. And sorry to cut and run! You should definitely call your sister though!" she shouted as the three ran.

They kept running till reaching the temporary hideout. "Okay...we're safe here. So start talking, why do you want this thing? It's just a haircomb." Jack said.

"A comb crafted by Kaguya-hime herself." The Ronin said.

"You said someone important needed this back. Who is this person? A girlfriend perhaps?" Jack asked.

"That I cannot reveal yet." The Ronin said unfazed. "All that you should know is she is a dear friend of mine."

"Hmm. I see. If that's the case, why don't we cut a deal?" Jack asked.

"A deal? Hmm...You all may be thieves, but I sense great honor in all of you." The Ronin said as he closed his eyes.

"Look, we're in the middle of stealing from the ruling classes of all the families here. If you help us steal from the remaining seven, I'll give you the comb as a reward. Deal?" Jack asked.

"Very well." The Ronin said.

"Good. Let's pack up. We're hitting the Oni next." Jack said.


	3. Sacred Gourd of the Oni

"The Oni, a race of horned creatures that reside in the mountains. Their leader, Shutendoji, is said to be one of the three worst youkai to have ever been born in Japan's history. This Shutendoji leads these oni as their boss, having them act as bandits, ninja and the like. But one thing is sacred to these guys...a gourd that is used to store a special sake only Shutendoji himself is permitted to drink. And that gourd will be our next target." Jack said.

"So...in short, we're going to rip off someone who is feared all across this universe?" Skull asked.

"That's right." Jack said.

"And considering the Oni, we will have to distract them while the rest steal the gourd." The Ronin said.

"Which is why we'll need to keep them busy with a fight. Skull, think you can help with that?" Jack asked.

"Oh hell yeah." Skull said.

"I shall assist as well." The Ronin added.

"Perfect. All you guys gotta do is keep them busy while the rest of us get the gourd." Jack said.

It didn't take long before Skull and the Ronin arrived outside the entrance of the oni village.

"This feels like a really really bad idea." Skull said.

"Yet we need to buy time for Jack and the others to steal the treasure." The Ronin said as he readied his sword and his tattoo glowed.

"You are a weird guy. Well, here goes. Hey oni! I just heard you guys are a bunch of cowards who would rather sit around and...knit?" Skull said before they felt the ground shake as hundreds of oni warriors were seen running out.

"Oh, Shiitake Mushrooms." The Ronin said calmly.

"Well, we got their attention." Skull said.

"Might as well not hold back then." The Ronin said pointing his sword out to a group of them.

"Way ahead of you. Blow em away! Captain Kidd!" Ryuji said as his persona fired upon another group of them.

"Apologies for this." The Ronin said as he attacked with his sheath.

"Whoa, hope this doesn't call down the big bad." Skull said.

"Too late...you already called it down." a voice said as approaching them was a gray-skinned oni with long horns, flowing red hair and holding a sake cup in his hand.

"Uh...let me guess….Shutendoji?" Skull asked.

"That's me." he said drinking from his cup. "I was wondering who was causing a commotion among my men. Turns out it's just a couple of humans."

"Look...we'll leave and no more trouble will happen, okay?" Skull said.

"Oh it's far too late for that. You already attacked my men. I can't just let you go...at least alive anyway." Shutendoji said.

"Run?" The Ronin asked.

"You read my mind." Skull said as they were about to run before a wall of flames appeared behind them.

"Where you going? We were just about to have some fun, right?" Shutendoji asked with a smile.

"Dude, this guy is crazy. He seriously wants to kill us." Skull said.

"Don't be afraid, Skull. Unless you feel like that you can't win against the king of the oni." Mona said over the comm.

"Well...I think it's about time we got started then." Shutendoji said rushing at Skull and delivering a blow to the stomach and sending him into the rocky wall of the mountain.

"Man, this guy hits hard…" Skull said.

"Please, it's just a punch. All oni take this kind of training each and every day." Shutendoji said.

"Even Kabuki?" Skull asked.

Shutendoji perked up.

"Did she… did Kabuki, go through that kind of training?" Skull asked.

"Ah...so you know the little scamp huh? That takes me back. She'd keep getting back up until she couldn't. Even when I started beating on her." Shutendoji said.

"That is so sick and twisted… But she's a tough one, I'll give her that." Skull said.

"Yeah...best assassin I ever trained. Ah how the time flies by." Shutendoji chuckled. "You seem to know her well."

"Yeah...she travels with a friend of ours." Skull said. "David Ishihara."

"Ha. So she went and seduced a human boy is that it?" he said as he started laughing.

"Uh… Not quite." Skull said. "Let's just say that a contract of hers went wrong and...well, she's kind of his 'subordinate'. At least, that's what she refers to it as."

"I see...she went to being a human's pet is that it? Okay...you've made up my mind. I'll let you live if you tell me where she is...so I can bring her back." Shutendoji said.

"No flipping way." Skull said.

"Fine...have it your way." Shutendoji said. "Guess I'll just have to search for her myself after I finish you."

"I said...NO FLIPPING WAY!" Skull shouted as he punched Shutendoji across the face. "You probably think she's a traitor huh? I know what that's like...to betray people who rely on you. Well...we may be on opposite sides of the law...but there's no way I'm ever giving up my friend!" he shouted as his persona glowed. "Let me give you a taste of my power! Seiten Taisei!" he shouted as lightning struck Shutendoji and sent him back as floating behind Skull was an armored monkey riding on a black cloud and holding a staff.

"Incredible." The Ronin said. "Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King."

"Well...that was some punch." Shutendoji said getting back up.

"Guys, we got the gourd. Bailout, now." Jack said on the comm.

"Dang...just when it was getting good." Skull said. "Next time, oni king." Skull said as he and The Ronin ran off.

"To think...a human could become so powerful. Little Kid Kabuki-chan. Just what sort of friends have you been making?" Shutendoji said laughing a bit.

WIth the Phantom Thieves….

"Skull, that was Amazing! How did you manage to summon Seiten Taisei again?!" Oracle asked.

"I dunno. All I was focused on was defending Kabuki's good name and where she was." Skull said.

"It's possible that it was Ryuji's emotions that allowed him to summon his ultimate persona." Mona said.

"So if we can do the same, we can summon our Ultimate Personas? I can swing that." Panther said.

"Yes. I do want to be side by side with Kamu Susano-o again." Fox said.

"Joker, you were able to summon Satanael during that battle in the World of Light, weren't you?" Queen asked.

"I was. In honesty, I can call on Satanael anytime by breaking Arsene's chains." Joker said. "Though that power does take a lot out of me."

"I say we celebrate with some amazing sake." Jack said opening the gourd only for sand to pour out. "What the? Sand? I don't understand."

"Hey, what's this?" Panther said seeing a note. "To any who read this, if you are reading this, it means you tried to steal my sake. Unfortunately, only I know its true location and you took the decoy one I set out to fool thieves. Have a dry night. Shutendoji?!"

"Well played." The Ronin said.

"Wow. This guy's thought of everything." Queen said.

"Hehehe. For the first time, we failed to get our mark." Jack said laughing. "We got played by a king of tricksters."

"Yeah, he really got us." Mona said. "But so what if we failed to get Shutendoji's gourd? There are still 6 kingdoms to take treasures from. Where to next, leader?"

"The dragon territory next." Jack said.

"Let us be off then." The Ronin said.


	4. The Dragon's Orb

"Dragons, reptilian beasts that have been considered sacred no matter the world, country or universe. But in this universe, the dragons have managed to hold onto a most amazing treasure. The Dragon's Orb. A crystal ball that is said to allow anyone who looks into it a look into the future itself." Jack said.

"A future seeing orb? Seems sort of cliche don't you think?" Oracle asked.

"Cliche or not, it's the most sacred treasure in their land. And we are going to take it either way." Jack said.

"Though this will prove difficult. The dragon leader, Ryukashin, is always holding it in his hand. He never lets it out of his sight." Fox said.

"There must be a time where he isn't seen with the orb." The Ronin said. "We may have to confront him directly as a Plan B."

"Not sure if that's advisable. He might use the Dragon's Orb to predict our every move." Queen said.

"True...but what if we did something he can't predict? Like for example...a few rockslides?" Jack asked.

"What are you thinking?" Mona asked.

"Every afternoon, Ryukashin flies over a nearby ravine in order to enjoy some freedom. All we gotta do it blow apart some weak spots and cause a rockslide. It'll trap him long enough for us to snatch the orb and make a run for it. Hit and run." Jack said.

"Yes, let us commence." The Ronin said.

The plan soon began as the thieves were positioned all over the ravine.

"Okay...I see the target." Oracle said as a long red dragon could be seen flying into the ravine.

"Okay, he's longer than I expected but we can still pull this off." Jack said. "Ready the explosives."

As Ryukashin flew over the ravine, he looked into the orb and saw a vision of a rockslide occuring. "A rockslide. I should leave while I have the chance." he said.

"Now!" Jack said as multiple explosives went off all across the ravine.

"What is this?" Ryukashin said in disbelief as the rocks went and covered him as he fell to the ground below.

"We got him." Jack said as the thieves descended down.

"The Dragon's Orb." The Ronin said as he picked it up.

"Stop." Ryukashin spoke. "Leave it...please. You humans have no idea the power you are messing with."

"What is that makes the Orb dangerous?" The Ronin asked. "Is it because it grants the holder clairvoyance to see their own future?"

"Yes. No one should be able to know all that is planned out for them. It should be left to fate." Ryukashin said.

"To hell with fate, we all decide our own future." The Ronin said.

"Ha… Your words remind me of someone I once saw in there. A young boy with a crystal eye, who is willing to even defy fate to stand for his beliefs." Ryukashin said. "Once, it was predicted that a largely-populated city was to be converted into data by an evil menace controlling knights for their gains, only for him and his companions to dispel the crisis, and save them all, even the knights being controlled."

"The boy's name is David Ishihara. He's got a funny way of defying fate." Jack said.

"Look, I will not stop you from stealing the Dragon's Orb, I only leave you with this question. Which is better for humanity? An unknown fate or a controlled future?" Ryukashin said.

"Hmm." The Ronin said before putting the orb back in Ryukashin's hand. "Being able to see the future is a remarkable ability, but we have the freedom to choose our own path."

"Yeah, besides, taking you down is enough to boost our rep." Jack said. "Keep the orb. We don't need it."

"Thank you. You are both truly wise." Ryukashin said.

"It is you who we should thank. Until our paths cross once again." The Ronin said.

The thieves soon left the dragon without taking a single thing.

"Hopefully...we'll have better luck in the next area." Jack said.


	5. The Golden Azuki Beans

"Azuki beans, often pronounce adzuki or aduki. A old staple food in old Japan. While not as cultivated in modern Japan, it's still popular here in the Shinto Universe. Farming these beans are the Azuki-arai, creatures of Japan who spend their days washing and counting said beans. These farmlands are the most popular in the entire Shinto Universe because of their great treasure, the golden Azuki Beans. Beans grown in these farmlands that have been said to have been grown golden. Since then, many farmers come here in hopes of growing more of them themselves." Jack said.

"We're stealing from farmers? Seems sorta low even for us." Noir said.

"Yeah...just for beans?" Mona asked.

"Golden beans." Jack said. "And not every treasure is gonna be super amazing."

"Okay so...who's going this time?" Panther asked.

"Noir and Mona will be going this time since the two of them work perfect together. Plus I like to give everyone a shot." Jack said.

"Doesn't that pairing seem familiar to anyone?" Skull asked.

"Oh, right! It was when Mona split off from us for a while and met up with Noir." Queen said.

"Yeah. We do make a good team together." Mona said.

"You two have your assignments...so let's start the operation." Jack said.

The scene then changed to a large plot of farmland where many red skinned and pointed ear creatures worked hard in the fields as Noir and Mona arrived.

"Okay. According to Jack, the golden beans are stored inside the main farmhouse run by the head farmer, Azu." Noir said.

"Yeah...and everyone here is busy tending to the fields. We should be able to sneak in and out no problem." Mona said.

"I hope you don't jinx us, Mona." Noir said.

"I don't jinx people. Skull, Jack and maybe that Hope kid jinx people." Mona said.

The two made their way over to the main farmhouse as they entered as they saw a large box set up on a podium.

"Why does this feel like this is too easy." Mona said as he ran over to the box. "I'm sure as soon as I open this some trap is gonna activate." he said opening it. The two waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. "Hmm...nothing happening, golden beans inside...maybe this is our lucky day."

"Good now let's get out of here before…" Noir said before they heard the door opened as an Azuki-arai in a straw hat entered the house.

"What the? Who are you tw...Ah! The beans. Now...let's keep calm about this. Put the box back and we'll forget all this ever happened." he said.

"Sorry but we're thieves. We're taking your treasure." Mona said.

"Look...you really need to put those back. Please. I'm begging you." he said.

"What's his deal? He doesn't seem like the threatening type." Noir said.

"Yeah. I mean, it's just a bunch of...huh?" Mona said seeing something yellow on his paw. "Wait...these beans...these are just normal beans painted gold."

"Does this mean….?" Noir asked.

"Uh...Oh my. Someone else has taken the beans." he said acting badly as the two raised eyebrows. "Not buying it huh? Okay...truth is...there are no golden beans."

"So the story of the Golden Beans is just a story?" Mona asked.

"Yes. See...Ever since the universes became aware of one another, Azuki beans have been less and less popular cause of the introduction of western desserts. The farms were suffering...so I painted some beans gold and spread the rumor of the golden beans myself to spread the Azuki beans popularity." Azu said. "Apologies."

"So...you spread the rumor just to save this farmland." Noir said.

"Yes. I realize what I did was dishonest but I had to think of the farms." he said. "Look...I'm not gonna stop you. Go ahead and tell everyone what you saw here. Just...don't go too hateful on us."

"Poor guys. Wish there was a way we could help him." Noir said.

"Hmm. Maybe there is." Mona said.

It was later atop the farmhouse that Mona and Noir stood atop it.

"Ahahaha! Behold, we, the Phantom Thieves have stolen the golden variation of the greatest beans ever to have been grown. Hahahaha! Farewell...and try to hunt us down if you dare!" Mona said as he and Noir jumped behind the farmhouse.

"I don't believe it...you kept my secret." Azu said.

"Yep. We pretend we stole the beans and your farms rise in popularity." Noir said.

"I can never repay you for what you have done. I am forever in your debt." Azu said.

"Think nothing of it." Mona said. "Enjoy your farming days." he said as he and Noir departed.

It wasn't long before they reconveined with the others.

"Golden beans here and ready." Mona said.

"Good work guys. I knew it wouldn't be too hard for you guys." Jack said.

"Yeah...so where to next?" Noir asked.

"South. Komainu territory. There's something there that's bound to get some incredible from them." Jack said.


	6. The Mysterious Scroll

"Komainu...also known as lion dogs. These are youkai who are tasked with protecting sacred temples and areas of spiritual importance. They are fierce guardian spirits. Not many of them stay in their territory due to many of them always off to protect specific temples. But only one stays all the time: The Komainu's courageous warrior god Tokomaru. He spends his time in a specific temple guarding the treasure inside...a mysterious scroll inside which no one knows its contents." Jack said.

"But why steal it if no one knows what's on it?" Fox asked.

"Cause sacred scrolls like that are always one specific thing….a treasure map." Jack said.

"Hmm. That is a theory but...how do we intend to get past its guard?" Fox asked.

"We'll need to distract the guard dog so we can get in there and take the scroll." Jack said.

"How do we do that?" The Ronin asked.

"He'll definitely act if we try and steal it upright. So...one person goes and challenges him to battle while the rest of us sneak in and grab the scroll." Jack said.

"Hmmm…." Mona said. "How about Fox?"

"Mona, this is serious. I've seen this guy's track record and he is nothing to joke at." Jack said.

"I believe he is capable of the task." The Ronin said. "With his speed and agility, I'm sure he'll be able to outmaneuver Tokomaru."

"Okay fine. Fox can handle this." Jack said. "The rest of us will do the heist."

"We'll be counting on you Fox. After this, I shall tell you all who I am." The Ronin said.

The scene soon changed to a large temple as standing outside was a man with long red hair and a kimono as he stood tall at the entrance. He stood there before seeing Fox approach. "Who are you to approach this sacred temple? Turn back now." he said.

"My name is Fox." Fox said.

"I did not ask for your name. Begone now." Tokomaru said.

"I will not...I've come for that scroll." Fox said.

Tokomaru then got on all fours as his form shifted to that of a large dog. "Leave...now. Or perish here."

"I will not." Fox said.

"Fine. Then you shall die here!" Tokomaru said pouncing towards him.

Fox quickly ran out of the way as Tokomaru landed there as Fox ran quickly and Tokomaru gave chase.

"Looks like Fox is doing his job. Best we do ours." Jack said as he and the thieves entered the temple where a scroll was set upon a pedestal. "Wow...this is just way too easy."

"Sweet sweet treasure!" Mona said.

"Wait." The Ronin said.

"Relax. The guard dog is gone. Open her up, Mona." Jack said.

"Uh...I can't." Mona said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jack said. "It's just a piece of paper."

"I mean I literally can't open the scroll. It won't budge." Mona said.

"Let me see that." Jack said as he looked at the scroll. "What the?" he said seeing a symbol. "Damn it. A seal. Apparently this scroll can't open without the permission of whoever the temple belongs to."

"So that means only Tokomaru can open it." Joker said.

"No. Tokomaru's the guard. The owner of the temple would be the...wait this symbol. I swear I've seen this before. Was it in one of dad's old books? Let's see...if I remember right...this kanji relates to….Oh lord." Jack said with his face growing pale.

"What is wrong?" The Ronin asked.

"This is a kanji symbol for king. It's used for a certain family. Specifically...the Enma family." Jack said.

"You mean...we just robbed a temple belonging to the king of the Yo-kai?" Skull asked.

"Oh boy…" Panther said.

"We need to leave now before the dog gets back. Enma will do way worse to us than anything Tokomaru can." Jack said.

"What about the scroll?" Queen asked.

"Take it with us. We'll figure out how to open it later. For now, we need to leave while we still can." Jack said.

"Fox, we're pulling out. The Scroll's property of King Enma, and we gotta go before he finds out we took it." Oracle said.

"I'll be there." Fox said as he was tied up with Tokomaru. "I'm just a little busy at the moment…"

"Rar!" Tokomaru growled as he pounced at Fox who ducked as he ran.

"Okay...I need to...wait...that's it." Fox said running farther as Tokomaru gave chase. As soon as Fox was at a certain distance, Tokomaru pounced and hit some invisible barrier. "I know about guardians like you. You can't go too far from the place you are bound to protect."

"Well played." Tokomaru said. "But know this, even with the scroll in hand, you will not claim the treasures it leads to so easily." he said before vanishing.

"Hmm?" Fox pondered. "Maybe. But we will see." he said heading off.

Back at base…

"So...looks like no matter what, we can't break this stupid scroll open." Jack groaned in frustration.

"Hmm. Let me try something." The Ronin said as his tattoo glowed and held his hand out to the seal.

The seal then glowed as flames fired out and hit The Ronin.

"What the hell?" Skull said.

"Of course this is Enma we're talking about. He wouldn't make it easy enough for anyone to break open." Jack said. "Looks like our only choices are either to hunt him down or find another way."

"Speaking of which, you said you'd tell us your story." Oracle said.

"That's right. Deals a deal, Ronin. Spill...just who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name...is Tatsuya Hisashi, a Ronin that wields the power of the eight headed serpent Yamato no Orochi." The Ronin known as Tatsuya said. "I am also one of Kido Takuya's eldest siblings."

"Uh...huh." Jack said. "Yeah we rarely spend time with that guy so it's not that impactful for us."

"Understandable." Tatsuya said.

"So you finally gonna tell me why you want the comb?" Jack asked.

"It belongs to a friend of mine who is a Song-Maiden but was exiled from her home due to an unexplained incident, now she lives in a small village with her husband." Tatsuya explained.

"I see. And the comb...you feel like returning it to her." Jack said. "But you know what happens if she isn't worthy of it, right?"

"Yes." Tatsuya said.

"Hmm. We still have three areas to hit. Maybe then you'll think this through." Jack said.

"Very well." Tatsuya said.


	7. The Royal Silken Cloth

"The Ittan Momen are paper like spirits who are made of paper and cloth. In the Shinto Universe, they've mastered the art of making clothes and cloth like items thanks to brilliant designers. However, they have a wonderful treasure...the Royal Silken Cloth, a cloth made of pure silk and a proud symbol from their starting days before it became a fashion empire." Jack said.

"Cloth huh? Well I'm sure its valuable to the fashion industry in some way." Fox said.

"So what's the plan this time?" Skull asked. "We all going in?"

"Nope. Just Panther, Noir and Queen." Jack said.

"Why us exactly?" Queen asked.

"You three are girls. Also, cause of this." Jack said showing a flyer. "They're hiring part time models for their newest kimonos and other festive clothing. Its the perfect cover to get in there and take the cloth."

"I see. In that case, we'll do it." Noir said.

"Modeling isnt really my thing, but we can give it a shot to take the treasure." Queen said.

"If that's the case, I'll leave locating and taking the cloth to you, Queen." Jack said. "As for the rest of us, we're going to attempt to focus on the other treasure. The one belonging to the Tengu."

Later…

"Okay, heres how we'll take the cloth. Noir, Panther, you'll go into your civilian clothes and apply for the model positions. While the Ittan Momen are busy preparing you with there clothes, I'll sneak in, make my way to the cloth and steal it, and then make my escape on Johanna. The chaos I'll make riding out should be enough to help you slip away." Queen said.

'Well...okay. And it looks like we're here." Noir said as they arrived in an ancient looking building as they opened it to show paper like beings working with looms and sewing together new clothes akin to an assembly line.

"Alright, we'll break off here. Good luck, Queen." Panther said as she and noir changed out of their thief outfits so that they could apply without attracting attention. Queen broke off and looked or a way in.

"Good day to you, Ittan Momen. Im Haru Okumura, my friend Ann and I are here about the advertisement concerning the position for models?" Haru asked.

"Oh yes. Please, right this way." the servant said leading them further into the factory where the finished products were all set out on display. "Please, wear as much as you wish."

"This is perfect. We can wear as many outfits as we want to give Queen the time she needs to find and take the Cloth." Ann whispered.

"Okay but...what do we do about the servant watching us? They'll know something is up if we take too long." Haru asked.

"No worries. Their job is just to watch us." Ann said.

"Alright then. Lets give them something to be proud about in thier work." Haru said as she and Ann began trying on different outfits under the watchful eyes of the Ittan Momen.

Meanwhile with Queen, she snuck her way deep into the building, looking to find the Royal Silken Cloth.

"Let's see...if I were the cloth, where would I be hidden?" Queen wondered before seeing a pedestal up ahead with a pure white cloth inside a glass case. "That's gotta be it." she said approaching it. "But its locked. I need the key."

Queen looked around and thought of where the key would be. "Lets see… one of the servants should have the key, but which one?" she asked. "Wait…" she said before seeing a lavish looking one wearing the key around her neck. "That one must be Sashimi. I need to get it."

Queen then ran right behind Sashimi and tapped her back, quickly taking the key as she turned around. "What in the...Hmm. Impressive outfit." she said.

"Uh...thanks. I just came to let you know some uh...special interviewers are waiting for you out the door." Queen said.

"Sigh. My public never ceases." she said walking off, not noticing her key had been taken. "Thank you."

"Phew… that was close." Queen said she held the key. "At least i got the key. Now for the cloth."

Queen made her way back to the Royal Silken Cloth and used the key to open the display case. She grabbed the cloth and then summoned Johanna as she rode off towards the exit surprising the entire staff.

"What on earth?" the servant watching Ann and Haru said. "You two stay here, I'm going to check that out." they said leaving them alone.

"Nows our chance, lets slip away while Queen is causing chaos." Ann said.

"Excellent idea." Haru said as they slipped out unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Queen was riding through the facility on Johanna as the Ittan Momen used their paper like bodies to place barriers in her way.

"You wanna stop me, you'll have to try a lot harder than that!" Queen said as she hit the gas and slid under the barrier, persona and all.

"In hindsight, we probably should have seen that coming." one of them said.

"Hmm. Now where are those…" Sashimi said before Queen came riding out over her on Johanna as she drove off into the distance. "My word."

"My lady, are you okay?" one of them asked.

"More than okay. I feel...inspired." Sashimi said.

"But...ideas of your inspiration can only be held in the Royal Silken Cloth, and that thief stole it!" another said.

"Is that so?" Sashimi said. "Though where you all see a tragedy, i see a new opportunity."

"Eh?" a servant asked. "What inspiration could that thief on that strange vehicle have possibly given you?"

"Inspiration...always comes from the most unexpected of places." she said heading back inside. "As for the idea thing, that cloth is actually from the first thing I ever designed. I only kept it as a souvenir. Now come along...we have work to start on." she said.


	8. The Tengu's Ancient Fan

"The Tengu are a proud race of winged youkai who live up in the mountains. Masters of flight and the air. And something that they treasure is their sacred leaf fan, capable of creating powerful windstorms with just a single wave. With that, we'll have a ton of power under our belts." Jack said. "With the girls getting the cloth, we're free to take the fan."

"But the Tengu Fan is their national treasure. There's no way they're gonna let us take it like that." Skull said.

"Very true. We'll need to get them away from their fortress so we can take it." Jack said.

"But why try to steal the Tengu Fan when you all have the power of Persona?" Tatsuya asked.

"Look, Personas may be powerful but they aren't exactly the answer to everything. Some things you just gotta do yourself. Besides, using a Persona to try and take it wouldn't make us thieves, it would make us bandits. And I am no bandit." Jack said.

"In that case...I think it's best if I handle grabbing the fan." Joker said. "The rest of you can cause trouble outside to lure then away."

"Of course. You do your best, Joker." Jack said.

As Joker headed off, the others went to distract the Tengu.

"Now why do you suppose he volunteered to take the fan?" Fox asked.

"Like me, Joker is more experienced with being the main thief. He can easily move in and out before the tengu ever catch on." Jack said.

"That's so true. Joker's really the best at stealing stuff and looking cool doing it." Mona said.

"(I hope he doesn't cross paths with Sojobo, Mythical King of the Tengu.)" Tatsuya thought.

"Now...let's see about getting their attention." Skull said as he smashed a vase. He looked at the Tengu who did nothing. "What? Come on. I just trashed a priceless vase."

"That vase wasn't priceless. That one has gotten cheap." one of the guards said.

"Hmm, in that case…" Tatsuya started as he drew his sword and his tattoo glowed. "Let us see the skill of the Winged Yokai."

"Okay, tough guy. We're not about to fight some human." one of them said.

"Well...uh...what about this?" Mona said tipping some paint over as it fell and splattered over a mural.

"HA! The treasured mural of Youkai unity! That is punishable by death!" the guards said.

"How did you know that would get their attention?" Skull asked drawing his spiked bat.

"I was just hoping to cause a mess. I didn't think it would destroy a mural." Mona said.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Looks like you're getting your fight after all." Jack said.

"Show me your motivation." Tatsuya said to the tengu in a demonic voice.

As Tatsuya and the Phantom Thieves began to fight off the Tengu, Joker made his way further into the building to find the fan.

"Sounds like they've started." Joker said making his way into the main chamber where sat an elderly Tengu. "So...you stayed behind huh? You're Yoka aren't you?"

"Yes...Yoka, the wisest among the tengu." the elderly tengu said. "You've come for the fan, have you? Well...if that is the case...you will have to get past this old man."

"Fine...then let's not waste time." Joker said drawing his knife and gun. He fired his gun at the Tengu took to the air. "Not going to get away that easily!" he said tossing a grappling hook that wrapped around the old Tengu's leg and brought him down to the ground.

"You're skilled…" Yoka said. "The youth of this time certainly are surprising."

"You'd be surprised what youth can do nowadays. Let me show you." Joker said ripping off his mask. "Arsene!" he shouted as Arsene appeared behind him.

"A spirit? And a powerful one at that." Yoka said.

"Eigaon!" Joker shouted hitting Yoka with a strange looking flame as it slowly weakened the old tengu as Joker approached the fan as he grabbed it. "Thank you for the fan."

"Just...who are you…" Yoka groaned as Joker left.

"We're the Phantom Thieves. Remember that well." Joker said as he headed out. "This is Joker, I've retrieved the fan."

Back with the battle…

"You hear that? Joker got the fan, lets pull out!" Skull said hitting a tengu back.

"I don't suppose they will let us leave easily however…" Fox said noticing that the tengu surrounded them.

"There is no way we will let any of you...huh?" they said as a whirlwind blew them away.

"What the?" Jack said.

"Wow...seems you weren't kidding about this fan." Joker said waving it as another whirlwind blew the Tengu into the river nearby.

"We have our opening, let us leave!" Fox called.

"Cmon Tatsuya, time to go!" Skull called.

"Right." Tatsuya said dashing up past them.

And so the group retreated out the the tengu hold, reuniting with the girls.

"DId everyone get their targeted treasures?" Oracle radioed in.

"Yup. We got the Royal Silken cloth from the itan-momen. How'd it go with the Tengu, Jack?" Panther asked.

"We got the fan. With that, we've made enemies with 7 of the 8 territories. All that remains is the treasure of the Tanuki." Jack said.

"The best for last. I hope were up for it." Queen said.


	9. The Tanuki's Scroll of Transformation

"The Tanuki, also known as a raccoon dog in some countries, are small intelligent animals who have mastered an ancient art, the art of transformation. In the Shinto universe, Tanuki, Kitsune, and sometimes a few Nekomata, are capable of changing their forms into something else, to disguise themselves among other things. It is rumored they accomplished this using the Sacred Scroll of Transformation. Legend has it those who read from it will learn and gain the skill to transform just like the Tanuki can. And that scroll is our final target." Jack said.

"So where exactly are these guys anyway?" Panther asked.

"The Tanuki live in the forest near an old shrine. A place that offers protection from their enemies." Jack said.

"So, how are we gonna steal the scroll from them?" Mona asked.

"It won't be easy. The Tanuki might transform into us so that they can make us fail the mission." Noir said.

"Which is why the one best suited for this is a being who already can transform." Jack said as they looked to Mona.

"Wait, you want me to steal from the Tanuki? By myself? I-I mean I can do it but…" Mona stammered.

"Sorry Mona, but the Tanuki are untrusting of humans since they hunt them for meat and their pelts. You're the only non human member of our little group. It has to be you." Jack said.

"Think of it this way. You stole from a giant lady in the undead universe, whats a bunch of racoon dogs compared to you?" Skull asked.

"And not to mention you fooled the heroes during the Ultron Sigma crisis into thinking you were captured… twice." Queen said.

"And don't worry. I'll be monitoring you the whole way. I'll send backup if you get into trouble." Oracle said.

"Well...alright." Mona said.

"You can do it, you are a master of disguise after all." Tatsuya said.

"Yeah...I am." Mona said changing into a normal cat. "Just take me to the place."

It was later in the woods that Mona in cat form slowly approached the old shrine where the Tanuki were all about, sleeping all around.

"You don't need to worry too much. Tanuki are nocturnal animals, they only become active during the night." Oracle said. "Just keep heading into the shrine. The scroll should be in there."

"Alright, thanks Oracle." Mona said making his way to the shrine. "This is easier than i thought."

After Mona made his way inside the shrine, he saw the scroll displayed on its pedestal guarded by a larger, albeit sleeping tanuki.

"Hey Oracle, is that big Tanuki their leader? You know, Shinsoten?" Mona asked.

"Shinsoten, yes. He's their leader and a master of the technique itself. Just move past him, grab the scroll and get out. And do not wake him." Oracle said.

Mona sneaked past the sleeping Shinsoten and made his way to the display of the Transformation scroll. Mona then grabbed the scroll with his teeth as he jumped down and headed out of the shrine with ease. "Wow...those guys sure are heavy sleepers."

"Huh? Who said that?" a voice inside the shrine said.

"Uh oh." Mona said before more Tanuki inside started to wake as Mona ran into the woods.

"That was too close, are you alright Morgana?" Tatsuya asked.

"Little scared I almost got caught by the whole village… but I'm good. ANd I got the scroll too. I think they'll miss this very much." Mona said holding the scroll.

"And that makes eight. We may have had a few bumps in the road, but we pulled it off." Jack said.

"Which reminds me…" Fox said. "Tatsuya, do you still desire the Glacial Hair Comb for your friend?"

"No, I believe it is best left in your hands." Tatsuya said.

"Really? What brought on the change of mind?" Skull asked.

"Traveling around the 8 kingdoms to help you all, it made me think how dangerous the treasures would be in the wrong hands, but now I see they are in more capable hands." Tatsuya said.

"Especially this one." Noir said holding the scroll with Enma's seal on it. "It must be something real dangerous to have been put under a protection spell."

"So what I'm hearing is we get to keep all of this. Sounds like a win to me." Jack said.

"But what about the sealed scroll? Tokomaru said it leads to treasures, but with no way of knowing how to break the seal on it, we cannot use the map inside." Fox said.

"Hmm. Go to the Mythos Universe, one of my brothers, Sol Pharos should be able to unseal it." Tatsuya said.

"Too bad none of you are ever going anywhere!" a voice shouted as a familiar inspector stepped out. "Got ya cornered, Phantom Theives."

"Carpaccio? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I was tipped off from those Yuki-onna that you went and stole their national treasure. Lucky for me, you guys stole from the other areas in a pattern. All I had to do was wait here in the Tanuki's land for you to show up." he said. "Now...I'm gonna arrest all of ya here and now."

"Oh great, we're busted!" Mona panicked.

"Go, I shall handle this." Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya, don't. This guy is a member of the Universal Police, if you attack him, you'll be charged with attacking an officer and get arrested." Jack whispered.

'Well...we gotta do something." Panther said.

"Hmm. I got it. Joker...use plan E." Jack whispered as Joker understood as the thieves ran with Jack holding a knife to Tatsuya's neck. "Okay copper, let me go or the kid gets it!"

"I'm older than you actually." Tatsuya whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Look, I'm a thief and I can live with that. But you, you aren't like us. You can still get away clean." Jack whispered.

"You would really do this for me? Why?" Tatsuya whispered.

"You aren't a bad person. A little extreme, but not bad. Besides, how can you save your friend if you're locked in a cell?" Jack whispered.

"(He's right… I'm no good to Shiho and Suo if I can't help them in jail.)" Tatsuya thought. He then turned to Carpaccio. "Do as he says!"

"Sure...I'll be glad to…" Carpaccio said before Tatsuya was shoved into him. "Ack. Son of a...Wait...where...where'd he go?" he said not seeing Jack around before hearing humming in the woods. "Wait...that sounds like...my cruiser!" he said running into the forest.

"Jack Ginova...a thief at heart, but you also have compassion for your comrades. I hope that Sol will help you in your travels." Tatsuya said before noticing a card showing a top hat on the ground. "Hmm? What's this?" he said picking it up.

(Cue- Life will change- Persona 5)

"We thank you for the tip about your brother Sol to help us. However, this scroll we have stolen is protected by a power your brother may not even dispel. So before we try that, we will try someone else we know of. If you ever have something that needs stealing...you know who to contact." it read.

"Hmph, I hope that our paths may cross again, now to return to Shiho and Suo, and after that, I shall see you again...Kido." Tatsuya said as he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"You son of a...you really think you'll get away with this?!" Carpaccio said holding onto his cruiser as Jack flew it. "And where are your associates?"

"Not here. See...I'm just gonna distract you for a bit and then regroup with them later. They'll meet me at the special place we discussed." Jack said with a smirk.

"You really think you're gonna get away with this?" Carpaccio asked.

"Oh I know I will." Jack said engaging the warp drive as the cruiser went super fast before it crashed onto an unknown world.

With the rest of the thieves…

"So...what do we do until Jack comes back for us?" Skull asked.

"Follow plan E. Lay low and blend in with the chosen city. Mona, let's make way to Cho-Tokyo." Joker said.

"You got it, Joker." Mona said as he flew off super fast.

The Phantom Thieves are coming to Cho Tokyo…

Find out what role they will Play in the city in Dimensional Heroes: Buddyfight Ace


End file.
